


All is Fair...or Is It?

by geeelatinnn



Series: All is Fair [2]
Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Nothing explicit, Romance, idk what to put on tags help me, just mentions, mentions of juri, mentions of nagase ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeelatinnn/pseuds/geeelatinnn
Summary: Sometimes, Hokuto thought Taiga might be thinking about them and finally making up his mind to what they are. It’s been months since that day they met at the old music room and Hokuto started getting tangled in Taiga’s schedule and life but they never really talked about what they are. Juri’s words rang to his ears painfully at times, “With Taiga, you never really know.”
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Series: All is Fair [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993069
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	All is Fair...or Is It?

**Author's Note:**

> 8th installment for my 10 for 10!
> 
> This one is actually sort of a sequel to ["All is Fair, right?"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858632) but is way shorter than that one.
> 
> I hope you like what's to come!

“Good morning.” Taiga whispered in his ear before mapping his face with featherlight kisses.

“Morning.” Hokuto responded without opening his eyes, still a little too tired from work last night. 

A college organization rented out the cafe he worked at and he had to stay more than his shift with all the mess the going away party left.

Taiga lightly kissed him on the lips, working his way down Hokuto’s neck, dragging his teeth on Hokuto’s collarbones, and he started mapping out Hokuto’s body with light butterfly kisses. He took his time kissing around Hokuto’s abs and moved to kissing his thigh. Hokuto gasped as he felt Taiga lick on his balls and still soft cock, Taiga’s breath was hot on his skin. 

Taiga took Hokuto’s cock in his mouth, licking around it and sucking on it slowly bringing it to life. Hokuto could feel Taiga’s soft satisfied giggles. He loved how Hokuto squirmed and hardened from his little actions. He continued licking and sucking on Hokuto’s cock until his mouth was full, finally tasting Hokuto on his mouth as Hokuto’s pre-cum started to leak from the tip of his cock.

“Taiga,” Hokuto managed to call out in between his moans. “I can’t hold it for long. I’m still a little tired and sleep-deprived.”

“Uhuhhmmm.” Taiga didn’t seem to care and continued bobbing his head, hollowing his cheeks and sucking even harder now that he knew Hokuto wouldn’t last long.

Hokuto fisted Taiga’s hair as he felt his orgasm nearing, Taiga took it as an encouragement and only further drove Hokuto out of his mind until Hokuto could no longer hold back and shot his release right at Taiga’s mouth. Taiga willingly took it, swirling his tongue on the tip of Hokuto’s cock making sure he missed nothing and swallowed up everything. He wiped his mouth with the tissues from his nightstand before kissing Hokuto’s forehead.

Hokuto was just about to hug him when Taiga got off the bed. “Hey, where are you going?” 

“Shower. Join me?”

“Be right there.”

Hokuto followed Taiga to the bathroom and got in the shower with him. The hot water trickled down on their skin, waking up Hokuto’s senses, enough to shower the older with affection early in the morning. Taiga loved this, being pampered and Hokuto was so willing to do whatever so long as it pleased Taiga. He gently massaged the older’s scalp and hair with conditioner before doing the same to him. Lathered Taiga with soap, paying extra attention to Taiga's sensitive spots that made him giggle, a sound that Hokuto could never get enough of.

Hokuto dried Taiga’s hair, gently rubbing it with the towel first before using the blow dryer, it wasn’t so hard to do with the slight height difference they had and Taiga wasn’t playful this morning, seemingly thinking about something as he stared at his and Hokuto’s reflection in the mirror.

Sometimes, Hokuto thought Taiga might be thinking about them and finally making up his mind to what they are. It’s been months since that day they met at the old music room and Hokuto started getting tangled in Taiga’s schedule and life but they never really talked about what they are. Juri’s words rang to his ears painfully at times,  _ “With Taiga, you never really know.”  _

Taiga kept him around, made sure that he was around, and even if he had finally been back to actually working at the cafe owned by Taiga's family, Hokuto always had to be at Taiga’s apartment when he called for him. He was still getting his full paycheck but he was now spending less on his living expenses, what with Taiga always wanting him to stay over at his place, Hokuto’s water and electricity bill at his own apartment went down and he did not even have to do grocery shopping anymore as the kitchen in Taiga and Juri’s apartment was always filled.

* * *

Hokuto received a message from Taiga while he was in class that he’d wait for him at the library after he was done with his classes which was immediately followed by a message from his boss that he need not report to the café today. Hokuto could only sigh as he pockets his phone, sometimes it made him feel like a paid companion but what could he do about it? He liked spending time with Taiga even if they don’t have a proper label of what they are and tutoring both Taiga and Juri was no easy feat too so he did deserve to get paid for it.

Hokuto walked around the library in search of Taiga. He found him seated by the window and Taiga wasn’t alone, Nagase Ren shared the table with him. Hokuto scoffed and observed them from a distance first. Taiga was being his ever so adorable self, nodding his head at whatever it was that Ren was saying. Taiga was batting his eyelashes, clearly he was flirting with Ren yet again and Hokuto was not having any more of it. He walked towards the table and sat down next to Taiga.

“Ah, Hokuto.” Taiga didn’t have as much enthusiasm in his voice as he normally greeted Hokuto and did not even smile at the mention of his name just as he always does the past couple of days. “Ren. Meet my friend, Matsumura Hokuto.

_ Friend.  _ The word stung Hokuto more than it should. Taiga was the sun he woke up to and the warmth he needed throughout the day.Taiga was the moon that brought him peace at night. But to Taiga he was just that, a friend.

“Hi, nice to meet you.” Ren beamed at Hokuto. His face was calm and tone welcoming. Ren had that aura around him that would really make you pay attention to him, probably the reason why people flock to him as if he was a movie star on campus. “Well, I have class to get to. I’ll see you around, Taiga.”

Hokuto couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at how familiar Ren and Taiga seemed to have been with each other. Calling each other on a first name basis. As far as he could remember, Ren was years younger than them and was tagged as a genius so he started university early.

“I’ll look forward to it.” Taiga’s tone was hopeful but not desperate, still in total control. He turned in his seat to face Hokuto once Ren had his back on them. “So, my preliminary round is two weeks away and I was torn between these two piece. You know, the ones I kept repeating when rehearsing. Which one should I pick?”

Taiga stuck between two pieces made Hokuto think it was sort of symbolic, being stuck between him and Ren.

“You’d want to do what you want anyway so why ask me?” Hokuto couldn’t help but sound on edge.

Taiga furrowed his brows and pouted, he slumped down on the table and turned his back on Hokuto. He didn’t miss the difference in Hokuto’s one, how could he when they’ve been spending so much time together. He held up the two music sheets in front of him.

Hokuto let out a sigh. “Taiga, I’m sorry.” He gently caressed the older’s hair. “Let’s go to the music room. Maybe we can make a better choice after hearing you play both.”

Taiga stood up from his chair and walked out of the library without saying a word, Hokuto was a few steps behind him as he needed to pick up the music sheets Taiga left at the table.

* * *

Taiga sat at the grand piano, doing his usual finger exercise before playing. Hokuto sat down on the stool and placed his laptop on the table so he could get started on his papers while still paying attention to how Taiga played the two different pieces. The silence in the room was eerie, the air was a bit heavy.

Taiga was hitting the keys a little harder, clearly frustrated about something. Hokuto made a mental note of what could probably have ticked Taiga off this time but all he could come up with was that maybe Taiga was frustrated that his talk with Ren was cut short.

By the time Taiga was randomly hitting keys hard, Hokuto sat beside him. He dug at his coat pocket to get the hand cream he always took with him for times like this. He gently spread it around Taiga's hand. He knew the older was staring at him. When he looked up, Taiga's eyes narrowed and reflected nothing else but his frustration.

Taiga pulled Hokuto by his neck, smashing their lips together in a hard kiss. Taiga moved to sit on his lap, legs wrapped around him, and hands fisting his hair. Taiga kissed him hard and rough, taking out all his frustrations on him but with kisses and tugs on his hair instead of words.

"Why did you have to take that tone with me?" Taiga dragged his teeth along Hokuto's jaw.

For a moment, Hokuto thought Taiga was riled up by his sour tone earlier but then again who was he to get Taiga frustrated? Maybe he was just hearing him wrong.

"Answer me!" Taiga demanded, rolling his hips hard on Hokuto. He sneaked his hand in between them, untying the string of Hokuto’s pants and slipped his hand in. Gently caressing Hokuto’s cock first before gripping on it harder.

Hokuto tried to tone down his moan but was unsuccessful. He leaned forward to capture Taiga’s lips but the older backed away. “Taiga,” Another moan escaped his lips, making Taiga smirk and feel triumphant.

“You’re not going to kiss your way out of this one, Hokuto.” Taiga knelt down on the chair to push himself up a little so he could pull down Hokuto’s pants.

Hokuto took the opportunity to rid Taiga of his pants as well, it was relatively easy as Taiga wore another one of his loose skorts. Taiga locked their lips and spread Hokuto’s precome all over his cock before directing it to his entrance and slowly sank down on Hokuto. Hokuto could feel the vibration of Taiga’s whimper in their shared liplock. Taiga was sinking down on Hokuto, slowly as he adjusted to Hokuto’s size.

“Fuck.”

Hokuto held Taiga by his hips, steadying him so he wouldn’t suddenly sink himself down too fast for him to handle. “Taiga, are you okay?”

“Oh so now you’re gentle?” Taig fiercely said before biting down on Hokuto’s neck.

Hokuto felt the pain of Taiga’s teeth sinking down on his skin but he wasn’t about to complain about that not now when he felt Taiga’s warmth wrap around his cock. Both of them let out the breath they were holding when Hokuto was balls deep into Taiga. They tried catching their breaths first before Taiga started moving again, Hokuto’s hands on his hips helping him move as Hokuto couldn’t thrust in with how they were seated at the moment. Hokuto raised Taiga’s shirt and held it between his teeth before gripping on Taiga’s neglected cock, timing his hand with Taiga’s slow movements.

“Damn it!”

Riled up Taiga was turning him on more than he’d like to admit to himself and Hokuto picked up Taiga and moved to place him on top of the table. Finally, a position where he could snap his hips and hit Taiga at the spots he liked the most. It didn’t take long for both of them to reach their climax. Hokuto reached around his coat pocket for his wet wipes, something he kept for emergencies. He wiped Taiga clean first before himself, picked up their clothes and handed Taiga his pants before he wore his and sat down on the stool again. 

“I know which one to play.” Taiga said as he got off the table and sat in front of the piano keys again, still panting a little. He started playing a more gentle and relaxed melody compared to the sloppy melody he was playing earlier.

It amazes Hokuto sometimes, how Taiga had so many sides to him. How this seemingly innocent beauty could turn into a selfish rough lustful person. He sometimes couldn’t believe it that he was allowed to hold this amazing person, he was allowed to share warmth with this person, and that he was allowed to be around him. Hokuto let himself be immersed in the wonderful melody that Taiga was playing, keeping his eyes on him and not missing a moment of the beauty that was Taiga, radiant and calm Taiga.

“Better right!” Taiga turned to face Hokuto, smile so bright and eyes so hopeful.

Hokuto could do nothing else but nod. Taiga was already his sun and his moon but now he was going to be his star too, the right amount of brightness on a dark day. He watched as Taiga excitedly marked his music sheets, not wanting to miss any moment of Taiga in his moment of passion. It was hard with the uncertainty of their relationship but to Hokuto right now, so long as he gets to see Taiga bright and smiling he’s willing to go through all the emotions his feelings for Taiga brought him.

“Hokuto, let’s have ice cream before dinner!”

* * *

Hokuto was manning the counter today at his part time job. Instead of the usual pre-recorded music playing in the café, Taiga’s piano playing was the one that engulfed the whole café. Hokuto was feeling guilty about all the cash he was getting and was able to finally settle things with Taiga that he should at least be allowed a full shift in the café without Taiga suddenly pulling him out. It came with a condition though, he was only allowed to have a full shift on a weekend with Taiga there at the café too. Taiga played the piano as a way to get some rehearsal done.

The café was busier than usual as Taiga’s piano playing drew in more customers and not to mention the eye candy that the pianist and cashier was today, girls just swarmed the place. The only empty table was the one reserved for Taiga. 

Nagase Ren walked into the café, walking straight to where Taiga was. The two chatted a little before Ren proceeded to sit at the table reserved for Taiga. When Taiga finished the song he was playing, he joined Ren at the table. Hokuto needed to load up a song to play over the speakers.

“Oh, hey, you work here?” Ren said as he walked up to the counter to make his order. “You know Taiga pretty well, right? I’ll get whatever you think he’d like and an iced americano.”

Hokuto forced a smile as he took Ren’s payment. He prepared their order, trying not to get his jealousy get to him and prepare Ren’s drink the same as everyone else (he might have given him less ice than usual but no one would really notice, right?)

“Enjoy.”  _ While his attention lasts. _ Hokuto said as he put down the plates and cups on Taiga’s table.

Taiga seemed to be having a good time. Laughing and smiling at whatever it was that he and Ren were talking about. When the other part time worker arrived Hokuto asked him to switch, he did the inventory at the kitchen instead of staying out and witnessing Taiga flirting with Ren again first hand.

On their way home Taiga was in high spirits. Humming while they were in the car and writing down some song lyrics while he was at it too. Normally, Hokuto would have found this adorable and keep his eye on Taiga but seeing as Taiga just spent half the afternoon talking with Nagase Ren it did not sit well with Hokuto. He simply looked out the window and didn’t speak a word even when they arrived at home.

“Hey, hey?” Taiga was bouncing up and down while peeking at Hokuto’s face from his left side then moving to the right side. “Why are you so quiet~?” He playfully poked at Hokuto’s left shoulder.

“I’m cooking.” Hokuto said as he stirred the pot of stew he was making. “Take a seat. It’s almost ready.” 

Taiga pouted but did as he was told. Hokuto served them their dinner but was still not saying a word. Taiga stayed around the kitchen even until Hokuto was washing the dishes.

“Hey~ why aren’t you talking?” Taiga stood beside him, not even helping to dry the plates but just stood there.

“I’m going home to my apartment tonight, okay?” Hokuto said as he put the last plate in the drawer.

“What? Tonight? Why?”

Hokuto sighed. “I haven’t spent a night there for months. I only come to get clothes there. Might need to clean it up.”

“No!” Taiga clung to his arm. “Juri’s spending the weekend over at Shoppi’s. Are you leaving me alone here?”

Hokuto tried to not look into Taiga’s eyes, he was already having a weak resolve just from Taiga’s voice alone he couldn’t take a gamble with looking in his eyes too. “It’s one night.”

“No!” Taiga clung to Hokuto’s waist this time. “No! Stay here. I’m not letting go!” He tightened his hug around Hokuto. “I don’t want to spend the night alone!”

“Taiga —”

Hokuto was about to reason with him but a loud thunder suddenly struck and Taiga was startled. Taiga screamed, arms now shivering as a sudden heavy rainfall followed after.

“Please stay.” Taiga said in a low voice, buried his face in Hokuto’s arm.

Hokuto sighed. Turning Taiga to face him and he embraced him, gently caressing his hair with one hand. “I’ll stay okay. Let’s get you in warmer clothes.”

Taiga snuggled close to Hokuto in bed and Hokuto pulled up the blanket, making sure Taiga was covered enough. As much as he was still not in a good mood because of this afternoon, he’d just put that aside for now and hold Taiga close.

The rain started to calm down a little. Hokuto could feel Taiga’s even breathing, the older had fallen asleep in his arms. He adjusted Taiga’s position, careful not to wake him up but making sure Taiga still slept in a comfortable position. Taiga squirmed a little and tangled his leg with Hokuto’s.

This right here, Taiga peacefully sleeping in his arms was the reward for his shitty day. 

* * *

“Where are you going?” Taiga stood with his arms spread out in front of Hokuto.

Hokuto sighed. “I told you last night. I’ll spend some time at my apartment for now.”

“What? No. Why? My preliminary rounds are right around the corner!” Taiga took a step forward, closing in the gap between him and Hokuto.

Hokuto was about to open his mouth and complain, thankfully Juri suddenly walked into the apartment.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Juri innocently asked.

While Taiga looked back towards Juri, Hokuto took it as an opportunity to leave.

“Hey!” Taiga called out.

“Juri’s here now. You won’t be alone.” Hokuto slipped in his shoes and went out without looking back at Taiga. His resolve was not strong enough, he knew that if he were to look longer at Taiga he’d cave in and not spend time at his apartment anymore.

Still a little deep in thought about what he should do with his situation with Taiga, Hokuto ended up going to Kouchi’s place. He didn’t even bother to notify Kouchi, he knew where the spare key was and Kouchi never minded his sudden visits anyway. If there’s anyone he could talk to about this, it would have to be Kouchi.

“Whoa, hey!” Jesse shouted before falling down from the sofa, revealing Shintarou and Kouchi on the couch.

The three of them were naked and Jesse flushed red when Hokuto walked in on them, hurrying to grab the nearest pillow as the blanket was currently occupied by Shintaro and Kouchi. Kouchi slammed his hand on his face and let out a deep sigh while Shintaro merely laughed.

“I’ll be in your room, Kouchi.” Hokuto said without showing any reaction even though he was shocked that he had just walked in on his friends possibly having a threesome.

Not too long after he had plopped down on the sofa in Kouchi’s room, a knock on the door was heard and in came Kouchi, fully clothed this time.

“You could have at least sent a message, you know?” Kouchi said as he took the seat opposite to Hokuto.

“Didn’t really think I’d walk in on you having sex with your roommate and your boyfriend. Did I ruin your fun?”

“They can live with waiting until you leave. What’s up? Is it Kyomoto?”

Hokuto had his mind set on talking to Kouchi about Taiga but instead he ended up talking with him about various recipes he wanted to try out and he talked until Shintaro called them for dinner. Hokuto ate with them, all of them casually talking about anything except for the scene Hokuto walked into. They offered for Hokuto to stay the night but he refused, partly because he knew the three might have been itching to continue where they left off and partly because he really did miss his own apartment.

Hokuto got back to his own apartment and instead of letting himself drown in his own thoughts, he decided to clean the whole place up. He hasn’t been coming home all that often that it looked like an abandoned place already with all the cobwebs around. He checked his phone before going to bed but there were no messages from Taiga at all. There was some from Juri, complaining about Taiga complaining the whole day and how Juri was not able to leave and go to Shoppi’s because Taiga didn’t want to be left alone.

* * *

Even on campus, Hokuto avoided being in the same place as Taiga. He badly wanted to see him but was still in no mood to talk otherwise they might end up fighting or going their separate ways for sure if Hokuto tries to push his luck. 

Taiga ended up rehearsing at the cafe instead of the music rooms. It was a good thing for the cafe, they had a booming business because of it. It wasn’t good for Hokuto though, he just wanted to pull Taiga and hug him and never let go but at the moment, even after a week had already passed, the two of them have not even spoken one word to each other.

It took all his will power and some help from sleeping pills for Hokuto not to show up at Taiga’s preliminary rounds. As soon as he woke up though he checked the results, not believing what he had just read.

_ 2nd place: Kyomoto Taiga _

Hokuto was still processing what he had just read when his doorbell started ringing, followed by loud thuds on the door as if the one on the other side was intent on breaking it down. To his surprise, it was Taiga on the other side of the door. Still dressed in his gray suit, eyebrows furrowed, and his eyes reflected anger.

Taiga pushed Hokuto inside, making his way in the apartment as soon as his shoes were off with Hokuto a few steps behind him. “Why were you not fucking there!” Taiga was so fierce Hokuto took a step back without noticing it.

Hokuto swallowed hard, clenched his jaw. “Did I need to come?”

“I needed you there! I came in fucking second place! I’ve never been in second place before, not once, I’m always first. I always come first!” Taiga pulled on his own hair as he groaned out of frustration. “Fucking second place! This is your fault!” He pointed his finger at Hokuto.

Hokuto scoffed. “Huh? My fault? I don’t hold your hands and your skills, Taiga. That’s on you. Or wait you didn’t get to release your frustrations this time? Juri not available? Why didn’t you call Ren then?”

Taiga rubbed his chest, trying to calm himself down. “This isn’t about fucking, Hokuto! This is about you not showing up when I needed you!” He pushed Hokuto with the little strength he had left in his arms.

“What do you want from me?! Do you want me to say I’m sorry?” Hokuto raised his voice. “I’m not your goddamn attendant that would be with you 24/7, Taiga. Why didn’t you get any of the Rens to come support you instead?”

Taiga had enough of all the yelling and his throat was starting to hurt that he just pushed himself into Hokuto, kissing him hard on the lips and pulling him down by his neck. Hokuto, not being one to back down from this, kissed Taiga back with the same fervor, holding him by his waist. They clumsily took each other’s clothes off, the buttons of Taiga’s dress shirt scattered all over the floor but nothing else really mattered to them right now. Not even how expensive the suit that they just wrecked cost.

* * *

Hokuto woke up on his bed with Taiga tangled with him. But something felt off, Taiga’s breathing was different from his usual peaceful sleep. Taiga was sobbing and Hokuto felt his tears on his chest and Taiga’s hand was shaking as it gripped his shoulder.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Hokuto caressed the back of Taiga’s head

“I’m sorry for yelling.”

“I’m sorry for not coming. And also, for yelling at you.” Hokuto re-adjusted Taiga’s position so he could hold him better in his arms. “Are you cold?” He pulled up the blanket to cover more of Taiga’s naked body. “Hey, come on, you can get first place in the next round.”

“It’s not that.” Taiga pushed himself further into Hokuto’s warmth. “I don’t want to not talk to you again. I don’t want to not be with you.”

Hokuto sighed, Taiga was not in the best state right now but he knew they had to talk about this sooner before everything ended up in them yelling again. “Taiga, what do you want from me?”

“I don’t know.” There wasn’t a hint of denial in Taiga’s voice, even in his tear stricken eyes when he looked up at Hokuto. “I just know that I need you around. I need your warmth. It’s not about the sex. I just want you, I feel like the day is not complete without you.”

“I want you but I don’t want to share you with anyone else.” Hokuto cupped Taiga’s face, his gaze never leaving Taiga’s eyes. “If you really want me, Taiga. It would have to be just me, you can only look at me, look for me, and you can never flirt with anyone else not even for discounts on anything.” He rubbed Taiga’s cheek with his thumb.

“Okay.” Taiga said in a low voice.

Hokuto pulled him up and pressed their lips together, a more relaxed kiss this time. Taiga pulled away, buried his face on Hokuto’s chest and pulled the blanket over until his head was covered.

“Hey, why are you hiding?” Hokuto chuckled lightly, pulling down the blanket to at least see the top of Taiga’s head.

“No, don’t look at me. I don’t want you to see me like this. At least not yet.”

Hokuto laughed. “Too bad for you then. How can you be so goddamn cute?”

“Stop it! You’re so unfair. Why do you have this effect on me?”

“All is fair, Taiga.” Hokuto kissed the top of his head before humming a lullaby.

“Hokuto.” Taiga looked up.

“Hm?”

“I’m hungry.”

“Release my legs and I’ll get dinner started.”

“Five more minutes.” Taiga clung to him as if he had no intention of letting go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for taking time to read this!
> 
> If you have any comments, suggestions, or maybe a request you can hit me up at:  
> twitter [@geeelatinnn](https://twitter.com/geeelatinnn)  
> curious cat [@geeelatinnn](https://curiouscat.qa/geeelatinnn)  
> or you can leave a comment down below


End file.
